Broken Wings
by Fantasy Wings
Summary: Balthier mends her broken wings... BalthierxAshe OneShot


_**-Broken Wings-**_

_**By: Fantasy Wings**_

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca.

The name ran through his mind as often as a wolf must flee from a Wild Saurian to avoid being cannibalized in the Estersand. He stared at the lady, and in his mind, silently cursed himself. _Damn! _He thought angrily._Of all the women in Ivalice, why'd I have to fall in love with you? The one I can never have? _He knew that she could never love him. After all, he was, first and foremost, a sky pirate. She was a noble princess. And she despised his kind. Second, he had forced her to part with her most precious possession: her wedding ring from two years ago with the late Prince Rasler Heios Nabradia. But he had to! He knew that each time Ashe saw the ring, she would only think of her deceased husband, thus only growing further away from him-the one who truly loved her. But in the process, he had hurt her. And it pained him so. But better that than the forever growing distance between them. "Ashelia," he whispered her name. "If you only knew the heartaches you cause me so." Balthier sighed and turned away from his princess to seek the company of his Viera parnter Fran. As he stood beside her to, once again, gaze at his princess, Fran looked at him slightly, turned her head towards the princess, and spoke. "Balthier, something troubles you. What is it?" Balthier shook his head, nervous a bit. He knew that the Viera were sharp and could detect anything at any moment. "Nothing troubles me, Fran." He lied, unmoving. "A leading man is never troubled." Fran gazed at him and raised her brow. "Is that so?" She cooed. A smile formed about her pale lips as she brought the words forth, "Even if it involves the _leading lady_?" Balthier was shocked at his partner's comment, but tried to keep his cool. "Leading lady?" He murmured, as if there were no such thing. "Please Fran, this is no romantic epic to concern leading women." Fran's smile did not disappear. "Then, what do you make of the Lady Ashe?" This time, Balthier couldn't help but gaze at his partner. He knew she knew. "What of the Lady Ashe?" He questioned, acting as if he felt no attraction to her whatsoever. Fran was silent for a moment, but as she turned to leave, she spoke to him. "Tell her how you feel." Balthier was speechless as he watched the Viera walk slowly towards the rest of the main party. "Blast it Fran, does nothing get past you?" He complained to himself as he followed her towards the party.

The party had decided to rest at the Rava's Pass before entering the Phon Coast. And as Penelo and Vaan assisted Basch in setting up their liitle camp, Fran had engaged herself in a conversation with two Viera wayfarers, thus leaving Balthier and Ashe to themselves. The two Humes went to the mouth of the entrance to the Tchita Uplands, and Ashe began a conversation. "It must be nice for you, Balthier. To be able to see your home again." Balthier smirked at the princess and replied in his confident tone, or perhaps,_ obnoxious_, "See my home? Perhaps, if I had considered it my home from the very beginning." Ashe smiled, "Is that so?" "Perhaps, princess." The sky pirate gave a hearty laugh. Then, silence consumed them again. They were alone, Balthier noticed. So why not take Fran's advice and tell her now? There may never be another chance like this! "Ashe," Balthier spoke. The young princess looked up at the dashing sky pirate, "Yes, love?" _Did I just hear that right? _Balthier asked himself. "What was that, princess?" Ashe suddenly turned a deep red. "Nothing, uh... What were you just saying, Balthier?" The sky pirate glared at Ashe. "What was that you called me, Ashe?" The young princess blushed once more. "T'was nothing, Balthier. A mere slip of the tongue. Now, what was it you were saying?" Balthier decided to take the shot. "Ashe, I had been wanting to say this for quite some time." Ashe looked Balthier directly into the eyes. "Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca," Balthier spoke. He avoided Ashe's eyes as he whispered. "I love you." He heard nothing from Ashe, and was disappointed by this reaction. But as he looked up at Ashe, he was taken by surprise as she pressed their lips firmly together and immediately held onto his wrists. Balthier let his eyes fall close and returned it as passionately as he could muster. When they had pulled away to breathe, Ashe gazed at Balthier's eyes. "I love you as well, Balthier. You mend my broken wings." The sky pirate smiled and pulled the princess into his arms for an embrace and both lovers watched the moon and the stars shine down on them.


End file.
